


Birthday Buzz

by flowerpower0809



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpower0809/pseuds/flowerpower0809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Buzz birthday and so Gus and Rusty takes him out for lunch and Buzz thought that was it, Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday so I wrote a brithday story for my favorite character.

19th June 2016 13:06 

It was a normal day at the LAPD department, the murder room was quiet, they hardly had any calls come through so today was a quiet, relaxing day. Buzz was in the tech room packing up his stuff getting ready to leave work. He had asked the captain if it would be ok if he could leave work early a week ago, in which she responds “Yes”

Buzz was all packed and was making his way out of the tech room. Placing all his bags on his desk, Buzz went around his desk to check his computer. Seeing the bags caught Provenza attention, and so he asked, 

“What’s with all the bags, Buzz?” he asked “I’m leaving early today Lieutenant, I’m just waiting for Rusty and Gus to get here then the three of us are going out for lunch” 

“Really, what’s the occasion”? Tao asked “Nothing” Buzz say’s. Both Tao and Provenza went back to what they were doing.

2 minutes later, both Rusty and Gus entered the murder room. Sharon who was in her office talking to Andy, see’s both Gus and Rusty walking into the room. Flynn turns his head when he see’s Sharon looking behind him and also see’s Rusty and Gus. Both Sharon and Andy made their way out of Sharon’s office.

“Hey, Buzz you ready to go”? Rusty called out, Buzz looked over at Rusty when he hears his name being called “Yeah, just let me log out and I be with you”

Whilst he was doing that, Sharon went over to Rusty “Hey Rusty. So what are you guy’s up too?” She asked, looking at both Rusty and Gus.

“Well, both me and Gus are taking Buzz out to lunch at Cindy Dinner” As Rusty was telling Sharon this, Buzz had logged off his computer and was now making his way to Gus and Rusty with his bag.

“Ok, Ready to go”? “Yeah, See you later mum” 

All three of them made their way out of the murder room. Getting to their cars Buzz put all his stuff into the boot of his car whilst Rusty and Gus both get into Gus car. Once they were ready they both drove over to Cindy diner.

Parking their cars, Buzz goes over to Rusty, who was getting out of Gus car. “Hey Buzz, why don’t you head in and we’ll be in, in a minute” Rusty suggest “Um, sure ok” 

Buzz went on into the diner which was a bit packed, but Buzz was able to find a table which did have some plates on it, but one of the waiters came over and removed everything then came back and cleaned the table down. 

“Thanks” Buzz says as the guy finished cleaning the table. As the guy walked away Buzz see Gus and Rusty walking over to him both holding two different birthday balloon’s, gift bag’s and cards.

“Happy Birthday Buzz” They both said at the same time. Usually Buzz would be embarrassed but instead he just smiled and laugh as they pass him his cards, gifts and the balloons.

“Thank you, you guys. You really didn’t have to do this” He say’s as they both sit down in the booth “Yes, we did. It’s your birthday, Oh and you are not paying for anything both of us are paying ok, so don’t even think about it, Ok” “Ok, I won’t pay”

‘I’m going to pay’ Buzz say’s in his mind as he opens up his gifts and cards.  
At the end, both Gus and Rusty ended up paying since somehow Buzz couldn’t find his wallet and then it re-appears in front of him somehow. They all went back to Buzz places for a bit until Rusty and Gus left and then Buzz was left alone until he gets a phone call from his sister.

****************************************************************************************************************  
17:03

Buzz was at home, laid across his couch watching, let’s be cops, He just got off the phone with both his mother and stepfather wishing him a happy Birthday and they asked what he’s done and so he talked about that Rusty and Gus had taken him to lunch. This morning he also got a text form his sister wishing him a happy birthday.

Halfway through the film Buzz gets a phone call from a nervous Rusty.

“Hey Rusty, what’s wrong?” 

“I’m so sorry Buzz, I know it’s your birthday, but… look me and Gus are having dinner at Carlos grills and something suspicious is going on. Could you please come here and check it out please”?

“Of course, but why haven’t you called Sharon yet”? He asked as he gets his shoes on.

“I tried, but she wasn’t answering and I thought it might be best to get someone to take a look in case it’s nothing”

Grabbing his keys Buzz exits his place and heads to his car “Ok, Well I’m on my way, stay where you are and don’t move. I’ll see you soon”

Buzz hangs up the phone as he gets into his car. Starting his car up Buzz drives off to Carlos Grill’s.

****************************************************************************************************************

Parking his car, Buzz runs up to the restaurant just as a couple walks out of the building. Walking into the restaurant Buzz see’s a very crowded area, it was loud and he had no sight of Rusty anywhere.

“Buzz” Buzz hears his name being shouted out, looking over to where the person called him he see’s Gus coming towards him. “Thank God you’re here, come I’ll show you where the suspicious activity is happening”   Buzz follows Gus to the back of the restaurant where there was a doorway covered by a door beads. There was Rusty stand by the wall whist listening through the beads, looking up, he see’s Gus and Buzz walking over to him.

“Buzz, glad you’re here, something weird happening, you need to go check it out” 

Both Gus and Rusty grab hold on to both of Buzz arms and pulls him over to the door beads. 

“Ok, guys I know you’re nervous, but you don’t have to…” But before Buzz could finish talking both Gus and Rusty pushes him through the beads into the black out room. 

“What the hell”Buzz shouted, Suddenly the lights come on and then he hears,

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUZZ” Everyone was here, the whole team along with Dr. Morales, Patrice and Lieutenant Cooper. Both Rusty and Gus walked into the room and stood in front of Buzz.

“So what do you think”? Rusty asked “I’m… surprised, I really wasn’t expecting this” “Well, we also have another surprise for you” Provenza announced. Both Sykes and Tao move to reveal Casey

“Happy birthday, Big Bro” she say’s and she walks over to him, “What are you doing here I thought you were stuck in New York” Buzz asked as he and she both hugged “Well, obviously I was making that up, I’ve been here the whole time and I also got to talk to Rusty and Gus since being here”

She was about to carry on talking when Provenza interrupted her by saying, “Well, that sound’s nice, but can we please sit down and order, then you two can get back to talking” Patrice smacks him on his arm “Louie” he mouthed ‘what’ as he rubs his arm.

Everyone made their way to their seat with Buzz sitting with his sister and Tao beside him and Rusty on the other side of the table. Everyone passes down their gifts and cards down to Buzz, who opens them up. Two waiters came into the room bring everyone drinks in, Casey had ordered him a coke with ice for him. A female waitress came into the room with a black bag as she collects the wrapping paper and ripped up envelope’s.

****************************************************************************************************************

The rest of the night they spent talking and laughing, Casey also talked a bit about her’s and Buzz childhood and some embarrassing story about Buzz. There was one story that involved Buzz dad and the birthday tradition.

“Well, my father would give me a photo and I had to guess where it came from and then he would drive us to that place where we would find another photo and we would do that again and again until we came to a shop where I had to give the secret password to the person at the till and he or she would give me a present. He did that for both of us each year until…”

That part both Buzz went quiet with Casey head bowed down, it went quiet as everyone felt awkward not knowing what to say. Just then the noise of the beads being moved filled the room with sound getting everyone’s attention as they see the waiter walking into the room holding the lit up chocolate birthday cake.

“Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to Buzz  
Happy Birthday to you” 

Buzz blows out the candles in one go, then everyone cheered and clap, The waiter takes the cake away, then later comes back in with two other waiter/waitress with slices of birthday cake for everyone.

****************************************************************************************************************  
21:08

It was starting to get a late and some of the team members had a few too many drinks, lucky some ware still sober and was able to take each other home. Buzz who didn’t have anything to drink drove his sister to her hotel when she booked out and went back to Buzz where she’ll be staying until it was time to leave which wasn’t for another 2 week’s. 

Buzz has a bad feeling about letting his sister stay at his for 2 weeks, but then again, he never really gets to see his sister that often, so on the other hand it was nice spending time with her. When they got to his, Buzz helped her unpacked before heading into the sitting room and watching a film before going to bed.

Buzz can definitely say this was his best Birthday he’s had in a long time.


End file.
